Walford Police Station
Walford Police Station is located in Victoria Square, Walford. Plenty of Walford regulars have found themselves inside this building at some time or another. In recent years DCI Marsden has questioned Phil about a number of matters. Until he was caught red-handed robbing a factory, his brief Marcus Christie always seemed to get him off. Employees 'Current Police Officers' *DS Cameron Bryant - Part the Lucy Beale Murder Investigation Team, 2014 *DI Samantha Keeble - Part the Lucy Beale Murder Investigation Team, 2014 *PC Julian Walsh - Spoke to Linda Carter at front desk , 2015 *PC Vanessa Jenkins - Part the Linda Sexual Assault case , 2015 *DC Stephan Franklin - Office in charge of the Linda Carter Sexual Assault case, 2015 *DS Anthony Heathcote - 2003-2015 *DC Cramer - 2015 *DS Adrian Bain - 2015 *PC Evans - 2011-2015 'Former Police Officers' *WPC Alison Howard - Gave advice to Pauline and Arthur Fowler and Den and Angie Watts when their respective children went missing, 1985-1987 *DCI Jill Marsden - Investigated a number of case relating to Phil Mitchell (2001-2012) *DS Crisp - Part the Heather Trott Murder Investigation Team, 2013 *DC Emma Summerhayes - Part the Lucy Beale Murder Investigation Team, 2014-2015 See also: List Past Police Officers 'Lawyers that have visited clients' *Marcus Christie *Stella Crawford *Ritchie Scott *Katie McCoy Category:Places in Walford. Category:Walford. Category:Buildings in EastEnders. Category:Public Service Storylines *Kathy Beale - Kathy makes a statement about James Willmott-Brown raping her (1988) *James Willmott-Brown - Interviewed over Kathy's allegations of rape *Liam Butcher - Liam makes a statement about the gang, he hung about with. (2013) *Max Branning - Arrested on suspicion of cutting Phil Mitchell's car breaks. (2013) *Mick Carter - Arrested for curb crawling. (2014) *Linda Carter - Victim of Sexual Assault. (20 January 2015) *Charlie Cotton. - Charlie is arrest for assisting an offender Nick Cotton. (23 February 2015) Category:Places in Walford. Category:Walford. Category:Buildings in EastEnders. Category:Public Service Gallery 'Exterior' Police_Station.jpg|Walford Police Station Exterior Easties police station.png|Police Station in 2009 police_station_1_large.jpg|The whole Police Station outside Walford_Police_Station_Front.jpg|Redesigned Police Station in August 2014. Police Station outside 2.jpg|Police Station carpark entrance Walford Police Station 3.jpg|An different angle of Walford Police Station Walford Police Station Outside.jpg|Walford Police Station Outside. 'Interior' Walford Police Station.png|Walford Police Station Front Desk in 1986 Walford Police Station Interview Room.png|Walford Police Station Interviewing Room in 1988. EastEnders-wk13-2013-Liam-Butcher-Bianca-police-station-590x350-11.jpg|Liam and Bianca in interview room Walford_Police_Station_Room.jpg|Walford Police Station Room in 2014 Walford Police Station Front Desk.jpg|Walford Police Station Front Desk Walford Police Station Front Desk 2.jpg|Walford Police Station Front Desk Walford Police Station Front Desk 3.jpg|Walford Police Station Front Desk Walford Police Station Entrance.jpg|Walford Police Station Entrance Walford Police Station Seating Area.jpg|Walford Police Station Seating Area Walford Police Station Seating Area 2.jpg|Walford Police Station Seating Area Walford Police Station Inside.jpg|Walford Police Station Seating Area Walford Police Station Interview Room.jpg|Walford Police Station Interview Room Walford Police Station Video Interview Room.jpg|Walford Police Station Video Interview Room Walford Police Station Outside.jpg|Walford Police Station Outside. Charlie and Carol at Walford Police Station.jpg|Charlie and Carol at Walford Police Station Category:Places in Walford. Category:Walford. Category:Buildings in EastEnders. Category:Public Service